


Stop

by Oliver6475



Series: Working it Out [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver6475/pseuds/Oliver6475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wants Carlisle to stop, but he won't. Not until he brings Harry home. Drabble, set before Truths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

"She knows. Alice must know where Harry is and if he's alive. But she won't tell me."

The words Carlisle said were true, but it was for his own good. If I told him, he would kill anyone who stood in his way, including me.

I had seen it.

I picked my phone up, and dialled the number that would allow me to talk to Hermione.

I knew it would only take one word, a word that would change everything, but it would be dangerous too. But what word, I didn't know.

It could go one of two ways. He either tries to find Harry for a while, taking many innocent lives, or he listens and stops.

I raised the phone to my ear, and waited for Hermione to pick up the phone. She did over a few moments, and I decided exactly what I'd say.

The word was difficult to say, and I struggled to keep my voice even.

"Stop."

I ended the call instantly, as I knew it would be dangerous to have an actual conversation.

I saw then what Carlisle was going to do. It scared me greatly.

People will die, very many people die, and it will take longer to locate Harry, the man I saw as my father.

But when Harry finally comes home, it may not be happily ever after, but Carlisle will be whole again.


End file.
